


It was too hard

by stacksonporn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Stiles was engaged to his high school sweet heart and famous actor Jackson Whittemore, but life isn't always perfect when fans ship the love of your life with his co-star, and don't like you for dating him.After too many death threats and too much pain, Stiles eventually breaks up with Jackson, but that only makes things worse.Stiles attempts to kill himself 6 months later, but doesn't succeed and tries to get better, for himself, his father, and Jackson.





	It was too hard

**Author's Note:**

> Emily and Lydia are in mentioned, and yes I an 100% aware that Emily and Colton shippers have never don't something like this to Jeff, but it seemed to fit, I guess.
> 
> Here's a list of all countries suicide hotline <3<3
> 
> http://www.suicidestop.com/call_a_hotline.html

Stiles knew it would be a mistake to look at Jackson's Instagram account. His fiance was an actor, who currently played  _ Roy Harper  _ on the  _ CW’S ARROW _ , and thought he couldn't be more proud of him, his fans wouldn't stop shipping him with Emily Bett-Rickards.

The whole world knew about their relationship, yet Stiles constantly got death threats from Jackson and Emily shippers. He sighs as he turns off his phone and smiled as he heard Jackson come home to their shared, after being in San Diego for  _ Comic Con _ .

“Stiles?” The actor called out, smiling immediately when his fiance jumps into his arms. 

“I missed you so much.” Stiles mumbles into Jackson's neck and pulls back to just him. 

“I missed you, too.“ Jackson smiles and kisses Stiles again.

“So, how was it?!” 

“It was fun, although I still wish you could've gone with me.” 

“You know I was too busy at the station, I'm sorry.” Stiles frowns, feeling guilty about lying to Jackson. The actual reason is didn't go was because he was too scared to run into Jackson and Emily shippers. 

“It's okay. Maybe next year.” Jackson kisses his from away and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Stiles was sitting in their apartment alone as he was waiting for Jackson to come back from shooting. He didn't bother wiping the tears from his cheeks as he looked at his packed bags by the door. 

It was December now, and the death threats have gotten so bad that he's too scared to leave the house without his gun. He quickly stood up and played with his engagement ring in his fingers and wiped his tears when he heard Jackson's keys jingle in the door handle. 

“Hey, what's all this?” Jackson frowns when he sees the bags. “Stiles, what's going on?”, 

The deputy had to bite his lip and close his eyes to hold back his tears. “I'm leaving.” He chokes out and let's a tear fall when he sees Jackson's broken face. 

“What?”

“I'm leaving, Jackson.”

“W-what did I do?” The actor chokes out and steps towards Stiles. “Please tell me what I did so I can fix this.”

Stiles quickly shakes his head. “You didn't do anything.”

“Then why are you leaving?!” 

“Because I need to.” He cries as he takes off his ring and hands it to Jackson. “I'm sorry.” he kisses Jackson on the forehead and walks to the door. 

“Stiles please!” Jackson cries. “Please tell me what I did.”

Stiles only shakes his head and repeats the same reply from just minutes before, and walks out of the door with his bags in his hands. He ignored the cries that Jackson let out from their-his condo and climbed into his police cruiser.

* * *

 

Stiles was hurting himself even more. He would constantly watch Jackson's interviews, shows, look at pictures of them that he couldn't get himself to delete off of his phone, and so much more. 

But the threats didn't stop. They only changed. 

This time it was for him breaking Jackson Whittemore's heart. Like, how dare he break up with someone so perfect?! 

Some would say, “I hope you fucking die for what you did to Jackson. He should've fucking listened to us and got together with Emily.” Others would be, “You clearly don't deserve to live after what you did. Do the world a favor and kill yourself. Thanks.” 

He sat down in front if the TV with chocolate icing and a spoon, cuddled up in a blanket. 

Jackson had an interview with Ellen in  _ The Ellen Show,  _ and he couldn't be more happier for him.

He queued it up to when Jackson comes in and feels his heart stop when Ellen asks about their break up. 

“So Jackson, is it true that you and Stiles Stilinski did in fact break up?” The host tilts her head as the fans cheer for answer. Jackson nods sadly, and Ellen takes that as her queue to keep talking. “So, what really happened with you two?”

Jackson closes his eyes and swallows before talking again. “I did something that made him stop loving me, and then I broke up with him. Be didn't break yo with me.” 

Stiles stares blankly at the screen, and he hears faint gasps from people in the audience. 

“Do  _ you _ still love  _ him _ ?” 

“Of course I still love him. I'll always love Stiles. He's my World, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him.” Jackson looks at the camera and frowns. “So please, please stop sending Stiles death threats and hate because if the break up. It was my fault, and j broke up with him. Not the other way around. If anybody should be getting hate, then it's me.” 

Stiles starts sobbing when Jackson say that. He was the one who broke Jackson's heart. And now he thinks that Stiles doesn't love him, anymore. And yet he's still taking the blame because he knows that Jackson saw Stiles getting hate. He  _ knows _ .

Ellen nods and then they quickly changed the subject while Stiles quickly changed the channel.

* * *

 

It was 6 months after their break up and the fans still didn't stop. 

Please told him that he was a monster and deserves to go to hell for not loving Jackson, anymore. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and then to the pills by his hand. He couldn't do it anymore, he just couldn't do it. He went to the living room of his father's house to do it, deciding that he'd rather not like there dead since his dad doesn't check up on him that often. 

He didn't even know when his father was coming home. He only knew that he had the pills and the water and was about to finally escape.

He sat in the floor and threw the pills into his mouth while chugging the water. He shortly felt his eyelids and body getting heavier, and left the works with Jackson on his mind and a smile and tears in his face. 

* * *

 

He vaguely hears his father screaming, sirens, and Melissa's voice barking orders. He  _ swore  _ he heard Jackson's cries of  _ WHERE IS HE?! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! WHAT HAPPENED?!  _

* * *

 

Stiles hears beeping and the familiar smell of a hospital as he comes back to consciousness, but doesn't open his eyes right away. 

After he remembers what happened, he slowly opened his eyes and rasped out, “Did it not work?” 

“Stiles?” he hears Jackson's worried voice and sadly turns his head to look at him. 

“Oh, hey.” 

“Hey? All you have to say to me is, 'hey’?!” Jackson cries and starts crying. “Why did you do that? Why would you try to leave me again?”

Stiles feels tears dripping down his cheek and shakes his head. “I'm sorry.” 

“No, okay? No. You can't say that you're sorry like everything's okay. Stiles, you tried to kill yourself. Then I get a call because I'm still your emergency contact and even though you don't love me, anymore. I was in the middle of a take, and I ran hear so fast because they didn't know if you were gonna survive. So tell me what the hell happened!” 

“I didn't stop loving you, Jax.” Stiles chokes out. “I just couldn't handle the death threats from the people that wanted you and Emily together. It was too much and I couldn't do it. I thought leaving you would make it better but it was just worse. And even though you told them to stop they didn't.” 

Stiles forces his eyes away from Jackson because it killed him to see the love of his life like this. 

“Why didn't you just  _ talk to me? _ ”

“It wouldn't of made a difference. They won't ever stop.”

“You still should've talked to me.” The other man lets out a shaky breath when the sheriff comes in to see his son. Jackson walked out of the room for fresh air, but was of course surrounded by fans and paparazzi.

_ Jackson?! Jackson?! Why are you here and are you dying?  _

_ Can I please have an autograph? I love you so much! You're my favorite actor, ever!  _

He shook his head and looked himself in the bathroom and sobs. He knew about the threats and he knew that people shipped him and Emily, but he didn't know that it affected Stiles  _ that _ much. 

He should've asked. He should've asked if Stiles was okay, but of course he didn't. And because of that he almost lost Stiles  _ twice.  _

He finally comes out if the bathroom when he hears that the ruckus had stopped and goes back to Stiles’ room. 

“They want me to go to rehab.” Stiles says quietly when Jackson steps back in his room. 

“Are you gonna go?” Said boy questions and sits down on the edge of Stiles’ bed. 

Stiles nods and reaches for Jackson's hands. “Yeah, I am. I can't do that to my dad or you again. I need to get better.”

“How long will it take?”

“However long it takes.” Stiles smiles weakly and looks up at Jackson. “I do love you, Jackson. It's impossible for me to not love you.” Jackson nods and Stiles pulls him into a kiss. “Promise me one thing?” Stiles whispers after he needed to come up for air. 

“Anything.”

“Be there when I get released?” 

“Of course.” Jackson whispers. “I'll always be there for you.” 

“Thank you.” Stiles lets out a shaky cry and kisses Jackson again.

* * *

 

Jackson was there when they took Stiles to the rehabilitation hospital, and he visited as much as he could. 

“They're sending me home next week.” Stiles tells Jackson after being there for almost a month. 

“Really?” Jackson asks with a hopeful smile. 

The other boy just nods and smiles. “We never talked about us.” 

“Well are we gonna get back together or are we gonna stay friends?”

“Jackson,” The brunette sighs and grabs the others hand. “I wanna be with you. For the rest of my life.” The actor smiles and kisses Stiles’ hand. “Me too.”

* * *

 

Stiles eagerly signed his release papers and jumped into Jackson's arms when he finally saw him. “I missed you. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.” Jackson mumbles and kisses Stiles. “Let's go home.” He whispers, and Stiles’ heart jumps at the word  _ home _ .  

* * *

 

2 years later and Stiles and Jackson were happily married, getting ready to have a kid since their life long friend Lydia agreed to be their surrogate. 

Stiles talked to Jackson about everything so they could work, and eventually the hate stopped. 

“I love you, Stiles Stilinski-Whittemore.”

“I love you, too, Jackson Stilinski-Whittemore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> I love feedback. :):):)
> 
> Once again, here's a list of all countries suicide hotline <3<3
> 
> http://www.suicidestop.com/call_a_hotline.html


End file.
